


Catch of the Day

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Scottish Character, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Scottish Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: While on a special cruise, three friends manage to save a special person from drowning. As a reward, these friends are granted a magical wish; with so many options, what could they wish for?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Catch of the Day

Johnny was looking for a seat on the cruise liner’s deck. With the sun out and not a single cloud in the sky, it would be foolish to waste a day like this. After finding the perfect spot near the pool, Johnny set his towel on the seat and lied down, soaking up the rays of the sun and enjoying the peace and quiet.

“Johnny! Johnny you have to get me off this godforsaken ship! I’m starting to go stir crazy! I’ll take a freaking life boat back to Newark if I have to!” That would be Michelle, wrapped in a towel, barreling towards Johnny. 

Following her not far behind was Arjuna, who was wearing only a fanny pack. “You’re just driving yourself crazy Michelle. Maybe if you went with the flow, you’d feel better. Just a suggestion though, can’t force a horse to drink water and all that,” Arjuna called to her. ‘So much for R&R’, Johnny thought, rolling his eyes.

Michelle stood over him, looking a bit panicked. Although to be fair, she tended to look panicked on a normal basis. “It’s been three days Johnny and I haven’t gotten used to it. I can’t stand being naked on a boat with other naked people. I want out!” Arjuna appeared right next to her, lackadaisical as always. “I mean, we’re on a ship. You’re technically already out and about,” he said. 

Michelle turned to him to shoot him an icy glare. “Don’t. Start,” she snapped, “You know how I feel about stuff like this; I can’t even get changed on the beach with a towel on! Not to mention my family would freak the hell out if they saw me like this.” 

Arjuna simply put his hands behind his head, acted nonplussed to her reaction and said, “I don’t have to worry about with my family.” She looked at him exasperated and dryly replied, “Your dad isn’t a pastor and your family isn’t Baptist. There’s a big difference between us Arjie.”

Johnny grew tired of the squabbling and got up from his seat, stretching his arms. “You know Michelle,” Johnny said, “neither of us put a gun to your head and forced you to come here. You decided to come here knowing it was a nudist cruise. So why come and then bitch about it?” 

Michelle was silent for a minute, before coughing a bit and sheepishly giving her reply, “Well…you know, it was a free cruise and you know how money has been tight. I figured I might as well treat myself…” She blushed and then angrily turned the question on Johnny, “Well what are you doing here? Last I checked you weren’t much of a nudist either.”

Johnny rubbed his arm, not sure how to answer her question. “I don’t know Michelle,” he started, “I guess I just wanted to try it out. I’ve been around Arjuna’s family and I figured, hey if they could do it, why can’t I?” 

Arjuna laughed, “Glad we could inspire you Johnny.” Michelle simply frowned. “Come on you guys, this really is hard for me,” she whined. “I tried giving it a shot but it’s just too weird. Not to mention I have white marks on my bathing suit area…”

As she continued on, Johnny decided to head to the deck for some peace of mind; Arjuna was better at taking Michelle’s complaints anyways. Looking at the vast ocean before him, Johnny was starting to feel tranquil against the crashing waves in the distance. As he was lulled further into calmness, he heard frantic splashing coming from down below. He snapped out of his peaceful state of mind and looked down at the sea below. 

Thrashing against the current was what appeared to be a person and judging by their frantic movements, they were drowning. His instincts kicking, an alarmed Johnny ran towards his friends, shouting, “Guys, guys…there’s someone in the water! Right near the ship…I saw them struggling in the water!” 

The two went wide-eyed hearing what their friend said. “Oh God…” murmured Michelle. “Were they one of the guests? Did you see them fall overboard?” asked a frantic Arjuna. 

“I don’t know! I just saw them splashing around in the ocean! W-We need to call someone, get help!” Johnny choked out.

Michelle shook her head, “There’s no time. By the time someone gets down here, it’ll be too late.” Arjuna grimaced, his face dark with worry. “So what do we do? We can’t just leave them like that!” 

Scanning around the poolside, Michelle was able to find a nearby ring buoy. “Grab that! We’ll have to pull them out ourselves!” The trio quickly ran to the buoy and unhooked it, unraveling and extending the chord. Rushing back to the edge of the deck with the buoy in hand, Johnny yelled out, “Grab on to it! We’ll pull you up!” and tossed the ring into the sea. 

Looking carefully, the three were able to see to arms grab on to the ring. With the victim secured and grabbing on, all three began pulling, putting all their strength into the rescue attempt. After a few minutes of gritting their teeth and hanging on to the rope for dear life, their efforts bore fruit; one hand popped up and grabbed onto the rail of the ship. With one final pull, the trio yanked the would be drowning victim on to the deck, their body making a wet plop sound as it hit the wooden floor.

Catching their breath and gathering their bearings after the quick minute rescue, the three looked at whom they were able to save…and stood stupefied. The person seemed to be a woman, her long, black hair and bare breasts being the biggest giveaway. Yet as one’s eyes traveled further down her body, in the place of proper human legs was a fish’s tail, specifically salmon like and grey in the scale coloration. 

The rescuers could only stand there, jaws hanging as they tried to process what was before them. “Are you…are you all seeing this?” Arjuna asked, still dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Michelle and Johnny simply nodded, too shocked to speak. 

The strange fish woman shook her head a bit and looked at her saviors with her bright blue eyes. Then she spoke, “Well thon will teach me tae gae from cooler waters tae warmer waters i a flash. The shock from hot an cauld nearly drownit me. Thanks for the save!”

“You…can talk,” spat out Michelle, not believing the situation right now. “She can talk in a weird accent at that,” murmured Johnny. “O course A can talk. I’d be a pretty sorry ceasg gin A couldn’t. The name’s Kaya.” She looked closely at the three people before her and noticed their state of undress. “An you’re aw nakit. That’s different from other humans, but no bad different.”

Arjuna got over his initial shock enough to ask his question, “Kaya was it? You said you were a…ceasg, right? What is that exactly?” 

Kaya shifted a bit to get comfortable as she gave her explanation, “Well ye see a ceasg is a lot like a mermaid, like the ones i the fairy tales ye heard as children. Unlike the average mermaid, we ceasg can grant three wishes tae thae wha catch us. Syne ye technically caucht me tae save me, ye aw earnit three wishes! Sae,” she learned closer to the trio as she lowered her voice to a near whisper, “whit will yer wish be?”

The group was taken aback as the creature gave her proposition. “Wow, okay…we just found what amounts to a genie in a bottle,” Michelle began running her hands through her hair. “I did not expect my day to go like this.” 

Johnny simply narrowed his eyes at the ceasg, “I don’t know, I’m not buying it. The wish granting part; why should we believe that?” His two friends and the ceasg turned to him, flabbergasted. 

“Uh dude,” Arjuna replied dryly, “we fished up a literal mermaid. A mermaid; I don’t think right now is the time to be a freaking skeptic.” Michelle pointed to Kaya and said, “She has a fish tail Johnny! If she has a fish tail, I’m willing to take her at her word!” 

Johnny simply crossed his arms and replied, “Just saying, I’ve never heard of a mermaid granting wishes. It just sounds like she mixed up her Disney movies.”

Kaya glared at Johnny, clearly offended by his comments. “Ma kynd have eaten ingrates like ye. How dae ye expect me tae prove myself ye cheeky bastard?” Johnny rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment and answered, “I dunno, give us a demonstration?” 

Kaya’s eyes went wide with anger, her nostrils flaring up. “Ye want a demonstration?!” she yelled. She glared at him harder before calming down and stating, “Fine, I’ll show ye whit A can dae.” 

Arjuna and Michelle couldn’t help but be surprised again and choked out in unison, “Seriously?” Kaya shifted again, sitting as straight as she could. “Ay but don’t get ower excitit. This is a ane time deal; we’re not allowed tae give freebies.” She then focused her sights on Johnny and asked, “Did ye have anything i mind for a demonstration?” 

Johnny gave it one last thought before giving his answer, “Make this world a nudist one; a world where people aren’t forced to wear clothes and can be as naked as they want to be. You know if you can.” Staring hard at Johnny before breaking out in a smirk, Kaya raised her hand and snapped her fingers. “It is done. Welcome tae a whole nude world.” 

The three humans looked over themselves for a minute, to see if there were any changes. “Wait a minute were already naked! Of course we wouldn’t be affected!” realized Michelle, feeling a little bit silly. “Arjuna, hand me your phone. I want to check something,” requested Johnny. Arjuna did as instructed, reaching into his fanny pack to grab his phone and handed it to Johnny. The young man began looking through the phone and was shocked by his newest discovery. “Guys…take a look at this.”

The three friends gathered around the phone as they saw what Johnny was looking up; movie stars, politicians, athletes, criminals, priests and everyone in between was naked as the day they were born. Upon doing further searching, they found that it extended as far back as centuries ago; paintings of knights and nobility depicted as mostly bare, only wearing crowns or helmets, while old photographs featured flappers, soldiers and hippies alike were in the buff. Another quick search showed it wasn’t limited to people either; classic movies and TV shows, cartoons, comics, books and even anime now boast nude people in posters, covers and video clips. It seemed as if Kaya’s magic was thorough; the entire world had become nudist, from top to bottom.

“Well, I stand corrected Miss Kaya,” Johnny sheepishly said, “You really are a wish granting mermaid. I kind of wish I asked you to give us a million dollars as a demonstration.” 

Arjuna clapped him on the back and laughed, “Hey we still have three wishes left! We could wish for all the money we want. Or…we could wish for world peace. Oh or we could wish for our own amusement park!”

Michelle’s mind was still reeling from the implications of this new world. “Oh god…this means my family is nudist now. All those years of being taught that showing too much skin was wrong…gone with a single wish.” She mulled over this for a bit before thinking of other possibilities out loud, “On the other hand, I’d save a fortune in laundry and shopping for new swimsuits. My bank account must be flush with cash at this point!”

As the three talked excitedly amongst themselves, Kaya laughed a bit, amused by the humans who rescued her. “It seems A found some interestin people this time. I’ll speir again ye cheeky bastards; whit will yer wish be?”


End file.
